Beware the Gray Ghost/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Beware the Gray Ghost" from season one, which aired on November 4, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. THE FLASHBACK IN THE PAST * Narrator: When crime haunts the night, a silent crusader carries the torch of justice. Those with evil hearts beware for out of the darkness comes the Gray Ghost! - Tonight's episode: The Mad Bomber. * Thomas Wayne: Bedtime right after Gray Ghost, okay Bruce? * Narrator: The city has ro--d again by the mysterious bomber. Our only hope: The Gray Ghost! * The Gray Ghost: Pay up or pay the consequences. One million in cash or the Piedmont Bank is next! Signed, "The Mad Bomber". IN THE PRESENT * Commissioner Gordon: Batman! * Batman: Pay up or pay the consequences. One million in cash or the Piedmont Bank is next! Signed, "The Mad Bomber". IN THE PAST * Police Chief: If only we knew how he planted those bombs. * The Gray Ghost: Fear not, chief! I think I have the answer! * Thomas Wayne: Time for old little Gray Ghost to be in bed. IN THE PRESENT * Bruce Wayne: The Gray Ghost! ---- THE SEARCH * Summer Gleeson: And so, another building is blown up as Gotham's Mad Bomber continues to demand one million dollars from the city to end his reign of destruction. The question remains: How are the explosives getting past both police and bomb squad experts. * Bruce: And what does it have to do with my old hero. LATER AT THE COLLECTIONIST PLACE * Clerk: What can I do for ya? * Bruce: We're looking for a copy of a film. Actually, a TV show. We can't find it on video. * Clerk: Well, you've come to the right place, pal. I've got every TV show ever made here! I collect 'em. It's my life. I got it all. Anything you want. Name it! * Bruce: The Gray Ghost. * Clerk: Uh, name something else. * Bruce: You said you have everything. * Clerk: Except The Gray Ghost. Nobody has it. The studio that made that show, Spectrum, it burned to the ground twenty years ago. The negatives went up like ..... Ah, real shame. * Bruce: So, The Gray Ghost doesn't exist? * Clerk: Not anymore. Sorry, pal. LATER AT THE TELEVISION ACTORS GUILD * Bruce: So many actors. * Alfred Pennyworth: I wish I knew the one you're looking for, Master Bruce, but I don't watch television. I prefer my fireplace. * Bruce: I found him! * Alfred: Simon Trent! Da... looking chap. * Bruce: And he's living right here, in Gotham! ---- THE TRAGEDY * Landlord: Trent! TRENT! You hear me! Trent! I know you're in there! This ain't no homeless shelter! Pay your rent or get out! Lousy has-been actor. * Simon Trent: (answers the ringing phone) Hello? * Frankie: Yeah, it's me Sy. Bad news. You didn't get the part. * Simon: I need to work Frankie. Get me something. You're my agent. * Frankie: I try, Sy. I really do! But, they still think of you as The Gray Ghost. Those who remember. * Simon: I can do other parts. I'm an actor! * Frankie: I know, Sy. Hey, we've been through this before. Some will come up, just hang in there, okay? ---- THE TOY COLLECTOR * Ted Dymer: Oooaahh! The original Gray Ghost costume! You sure you wanna get rid of this? * Simon: Positive. * Ted: I can't pay much, Mr. Trent. The Gray Ghost merchandise, just isn't much in demand. I mean-- no one's buying. * Simon: I know, Ted. I'll take whatever you can give me. (To an old Gray Ghost poster, after selling all of his memorabilia) Well, old friend, you've paid the rent for the last time... (after the night, the stuff he sold is back in his apartment with a note) "Gray Ghost, meet me tonight at the Gotham Art School. Signed, A friend." ---- BATMAN MEETS TRENT * Simon: (after seeing Batman) You!? * Batman: I need your help. * Simon: What do you want from me? * Batman: Some mad man is blowing up Gotham, piece by piece. Somehow, it's connected to The Gray Ghost. To you. * Simon: What are you talking about? I'm just an actor, The Gray Ghost was a part I played. * Batman: The bombings in Gotham are exactly like an episode of the Gray Ghost. I need you to remember how it was done. * Simon: I made hundreds of those shows, they're all a blur. Now leave me alone, just leave me alone! -- That noise... * Batman: Wait! (Following Trent back to his apartment) You know something. You recognized that sound. * Simon: This is harassment! I'm calling the police! * Batman: We know the next bomb is going to hit the Gotham Library. Help me! * Simon: Here's your answer. Now take it and go! Please! * Batman: I used to admire what the Gray Ghost stood for. * Simon: I'm not the Gray Ghost! * Batman: I can see that now. ---- THE ANSWER * Narrator: ...out of the darkness comes the Gray Ghost! * Alfred: Popcorn, sir? * Bruce: That's it! That's the noise! (after seeing the bombs are toy cars) You've got to be kidding me! (later, as Batman on the phone) That's right Commissioner, remote control toy cars loaded with explosives. We'll know what to look for in the library tonight! * Gordon: There they are! Fire! * Batman: No explosives... a decoy? ---- THE GRAY GHOST * Batman: You!?! * Gray Ghost: Like you said, you need my help. * Batman: Look familiar? * Gray Ghost: More than familiar. It's identical! Look! It even has the Gray Ghost brand name. * Batman: Better check it for prints. * Batman: Thanks. * Gray Ghost: Hey, I owed you. You got me my outfit back. * Batman: Gray Ghost! * Gray Ghost: Yes? * Batman: You wanna give me a hand with this? * Gray Ghost: Uh, sure! (as the bombs approach) Drive! (during the chase) Warning! And they're gaining on us! * Batman: Try the green switch! * Gray Ghost: He he! We did it, partner! ---- WELCOME TO THE FANDOM * Gray Ghost: (on the Batcave) This place is amazing! It's just like... * Batman: The Gray Ghost's lair? * Gray Ghost: It's almost and exact replica. * Batman: Let me show you something else! As a kid, I used to watch you with my father. The Gray Ghost was my hero. * Gray Ghost: So it wasn't all for nothing... -- What did you find? * Batman: Fingerprints on the toy car... and they belong to... you! Simon Trent! * Gray Ghost: That's not possible. * Batman: Your prints are on this car. You have the only copy of the show. The Mad Bomber followed the show, step by step. * Gray Ghost: But I'm not the mad bomber, Batman! I'm not! I sold my Gray Ghost cars months ago to pay for my-- no... it can't be! Him! ---- THE MAD BOMBER * Ted Dymer aka The Mad Bomber: Well, if it isn't the dark knight himself! * Batman: You're finished, Mad Bomber. * Mad Bomber: I don't think so! * Batman: Time to put your toys away, little man. * Mad Bomber: I can't. You see I need the money, to buy more toys. I love toys. They can play songs. They can dance. They can even eat money. Oh, boy, can they eat money! All my money! Then I remembered an episode of The Gray Ghost and I knew what else a toy can do. It can carry a bomb. It can hold a city for ransom. Oh, the power of the toy! It can earn millions, millions for the little ol' toy collector: me. (after the final explosion) NO! My toys! My toys! My beautiful toys! ---- THE END OF THE BEGINNING * Summer: Gothamites have turned out in record numbers to celebrate the video release of the long lost Gray Ghost television series. And on hand for the festivities, is the toast of the town, the Gray Ghost himself, Simon Trent. * Bruce: Please make it out to Bruce. * Gray Ghost: There you go, Bruce! * Bruce: Thanks Mr. Trent. You know, as a kid I used to watch you with my father. The Gray Ghost was my hero. * Gray Ghost: Really...? * Bruce: And he still is. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues